1. Field
The invention is in the field of prefabricated building structures, and is particularly concerned with prefabricated gazebos.
2. State of the Art
Gazebos have long been used as an ornamental as well as useful addition to garden areas. In times past, people have often constructed a gazebo in their garden. However, building a structure such as a gazebo is a time-consuming job requiring a great amount of skill, and thus, most people would not undertake to build one.
Therefore, for those persons who lack either the skill or the inclination to construct a gazebo from standard building materials, it is desirable to provide prefabricated components which can be readily assembled into an attractive and sturdy structure.